


A wild Red appeared

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, More tags to be added, Pokemon Battle, Rated M for later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Magnus really tried not to encourage Totodile’s mischief, he really did. But the little crocodile was a menace and it was too amusing. He couldn't help but laugh not just a chuckle either. He was in utter hysterics. To be fair the guy probably should have announced his presence before walking up to their camp. Instead the other trainer was soaking wet from a really well aimed water gun to the face. The other trainer didn't even seem angry, amused possibly exasperated but not angry. The fact Totodile was standing there with his little arms crossed looking completely smug about what he'd done just added to the hilarity of the situation. He finally managed to recompose himself tapering off into a chuckle as he rifled through his pack and tossed a towel to the stranger.





	

**A wild Red appeared**

 

 

**Magnus/Red**

 

Magnus really tried not to encourage Totodile’s mischief, he really did. But the little crocodile was a menace and it was too amusing. He couldn't help but laugh not just a chuckle either. He was in utter hysterics. To be fair the guy probably should have announced his presence before walking up to their camp. Instead the other trainer was soaking wet from a really well aimed water gun to the face. The other trainer didn't even seem angry, amused possibly exasperated but not angry. The fact Totodile was standing there with his little arms crossed looking completely smug about what he'd done just added to the hilarity of the situation. He finally managed to recompose himself tapering off into a chuckle as he rifled through his pack and tossed a towel to the stranger.

 

“Sorry about that. Chompy is easily startled.” Magnus said letting the little water pokemon take his favorite perch on his shoulder. The other guy shook water off his hat and dried his hair before responding.

 

“I guess I earned that, wandering around the woods at night like a total creep.” He sounded amused as well, that was good he wouldn't have to make Chompy bite him. Totodile had strong jaws they could easily crush steel. It wasn't unheard of for a trainer to lose an appendage to an excited Totodile, his grandfather had lost his middle and ring finger to his as a kid. Of course that was back in the old days when they allowed kids to train Pokemon at ten.

 

“Have you seen a pikachu around here? Mine got excited about something he saw and darted off into the woods.” That explained the wandering the woods at midnight anyways. Magnus shook his head.

 

“Sorry haven't seen any pikachu, several hoothoots and a Noctowl but nary a pikachu.” The blonde paused scratching at the back of his neck thinking. “We could help you look for your pikachu.” He offered, personally he'd totally freak if Chompy ran off and he couldn't find him.

 

“I'd appreciate that he couldn't have gotten fa-” He was cut of by a loud screech and a swarm of zubat swooping right over their heads and a loud cry from a Pikachu.

 

“Pikachu!” The stranger shouted darting off in the direction the zubat swarm had come from. Magnus didn't hesitate he immediately jumped up and followed catching up easily with his long strides. He wasn't a native to Unova, but where he was from. Trainers in helped each other, no questions asked. They broke into a clearing where a pikachu was running from a very, very irate looking Salamence.

 

He grabbed an ultra ball from his waist and tossed it his Abomasnow popping out with a roar. “Frosty use ice beam!” Frost opened his mouth and unleashed a chilling beam dropping the air temperature rapidly and causing the Dragon type Pokemon to roar and use protect the beam smashing into a vibrant force field. The pikachu jumped away and into his trainer's arms just as the enraged Salamence sent a blast of purple flame towards the strange trainer and his pikachu. Frosty didn't even need a command he launched himself sideways at the same time Magnus did blocking the brunt of the attack as the bigger teen tackled the other trainer barely getting them out of the way in time.

 

“Alright now I'm pissed.” Magnus growled as he jumped to his feet, grabbing the mega stone from the pendant around his neck. Abomasnow was engulfed in bright white light a cold blast of air swept through the clearing and Frosty emerged from the brilliant light in his mega form. The wild Dragon paused taking a few steps backwards, Magnus turned to the stranger who was gaping at his abomasnow.

 

“Never seen a mega evolution before?” The other trainer just shook his head and pulled a pokeball from his pocket launching it next to abomasnow and a charizard appeared with a roar.

 

“Can't let your abomasnow have all the fun.” The other trainer smirked and the both turned to their opponent.

 

“Ice Beam!”

 

“Fire Blast!”

 

\-----

 

The exhausted Salamence dropped to the ground defeated and Magnus caught it with an ultra ball striding confidently over and scooping it up. The other guy recalled his Charizard just as Abomasnow reverted to his normal form dragging Magnus into a hug in his big arms. “Ahh, yea love you too frosty. Now put me down you big palooka!” Abomasnow complied setting him down gently and returning to his ultra ball.The blonde shook his head a small smile on his face as he offered the ball containing salamence to the stranger. “Here you should take this.”

 

“No way you caught it!” He argued crossing his arms defiantly. Although the looks was softened by the fact his clothes were still damp and there was a twig sticking out of the back of his hat.

 

“Yes but your pikachu encountered it, besides I have one already.” The trainer reluctantly took the ball and it immediately teleported to the storage system. “I'm Magnus by the way.” He said extending his hand.

 

“Red,” _Finally can stop calling you cute guy in my head._ His brain supplied, _Not now brain!._ The guy was hot though he was shorter than Magnus but most people were when you towered at seven feet tall. He had intriguing red eyes like he was wearing colored contacts but they looked natural. His jaw and chin were soft but masculine and he had short black hair hidden by his cap.

 

“If you'd like, you can share my campfire.” He offered, red was soaked and their battle had made the air surprisingly cold. Ice type moves had that effect and while Magnus was used to the cold this guy didn't look like he was judging by the faint shivering. “You should probably get out of those wet clothes too.”

 

“Trying to get me naked big guy?” Red inquired with a sly smirk.   _Shit that did sound suggestive, not that he'd mind them both getting naked but…. Focus Magnus!_

 

“You'd prefer hypothermia?” Magnus bit back barely concealing the blush creeping up his neck. Thank Arceus it was dark!

 

“Good point, let's go.”

 

\---

 

Magnus was a gentleman so he let Red use the privacy of his tent to change. While he set about rekindling the fire that had waned during their impromptu dragon battle. He let his Pokemon out of their balls, he sent his Machoke, Hugo to get more firewood. Abomasnow was chattering excitedly away to his Miltank, Tittie MooMoo no doubt recounting his heroism. Totodile and his Sandile, Bandito were playing with Red’s pikachu. Finally his Honchkrow, Huginn just perched on a tree branch judging them all.

 

Red came out of the tent looking a bit more refreshed in a pair of loose Greg sweats and a T-shirt that was at least two sizes too large for him. “It's a party out here.” Red commented as he sat next to Magnus pikachu squealed and kept to the top of red's head to avoid Bandito who'd taken to chasing him around, playfully snapping his jaws.

 

Red and Magnus both laughed as Chompy stole Bandito’s prized sunglasses and proceeded to run around camp with sand crocodile in hot pursuit. “I swear that Totodile is a menace.” Magnus shook his head fondly at his Pokemon’s antics before taking pity on the poor Sandile and stealing the sunglasses back.

 

“Hey uhhh- I just - thank you.” Red stuttered as Magnus locked eyes with him. “I mean for saving me from getting roasted by Salamence.” Before he could reply Red dragged him into a kiss. Magnus’ eyes went wide, but he quickly recovered from the shock and kissed back. Red's lips were soft and pliant beneath his own as he tilted the shorter mans head back, the blonde teen gripped the back of the brunette's neck and deepened the kiss. Red submitted to his tongue as he explored the smaller teens moth eliciting a moan from both their chests. They kissed until oxygen became an issue and broke apart.

 

“You're welcome.” Magnus said with a smirk and kissed Red again.


End file.
